La quète inachevée
by Bulrog
Summary: Une première fanfiction, crossover et unique fanfiction en français sur Indy ! Indy va sur ses vieux jours quand un rêve le pousse à chercher un nouveau partenaire pour "une dernière croisade". Au fond, nous savions tous qu'ils avaient travaillé ensemble.
1. Un héros légendaire

_Il la regardait... elle devait réussir à passer cette crevasse. Mais elle était assez athlétique, il l'avait choisi pour ça._

_Les muscles tendus comme des ressorts, elle savait l'importance de sa réussite. De son saut dépendait l'équilibre de ce monde. Elle prit son élan, le coeur battant à tout rompre..._

* * *

6 mois auparavant.

-" Et radouille !" s'exclama le vieil homme.

3 ans qu'il parcourait le monde à la recherche de ce trésor...

3 ans qu'il remuait ciel et terre, qu'il courait les bibliothèques tout autour du globe, malgré son age...

3 ans qu'il faisait ce rève obsédant et récurant, qu'il voyait le visage de marbre de cet homme signant son carnet, de son ami à dos de chameau "_pour rembourser son beau frère_", de son mentor hébété quand il lui a annoncé qu'il partait à la recherche de son père, de ce père agonisant sur le sol de cette grotte... et la voix obsédante de ce vieillard lui répétant : "_Ne franchit pas la dalle scellée ! Telle est la limite et le prix de l'immortalité._"

Du temps était passé depuis cette époque... 45 ans.

Et 45 ans après, son passé remontait à la surface. Pourquoi maintenant ?

Il y avait bien longtemps que de tout les protagonistes de cette histoire il était le dernier survivant...

Qu'est-ce qu'un vieillard comme lui avait encore à découvrir ? Il en avait déjà fait assez, sauvant et ramenant une foule inconsidérée de trésors. Et pas des moindres ! Un exemple ? L'arche d'alliance ! Rien de moins que celà !

Le vieux monsieur Henry referma le grimoire, regrettant un peu d'avoir dût endommager la couverture (mais quelle idée avait eu ce foutu Merlin d'y mettre le parchemin qui l'interressait !) et se maudissant d'avoir chercher si loin et si longtemps un objet qui était à portée de sa main !

Il vieillissait c'était certain.

Son père avait été l'expert en la matière. Et le grimoire n'avait pût qu'être en sa possession, dans sa collection privée. Et sa collection était maintenant propriété de la British Library, séante au British Museum.

Pourquoi à Londres ?

D'abord l'affaire de l'arche. Il l'avait remis aux plus hautes autorités archéologiques de son pays... et plus personne n'en n'avait jamais ré-entendu parler ! Elle doit sûrement traîner au fond d'un hangar de la CIA, ce qui aura bien moins de charme pour les archéologues des temps futurs que le puit des âmes, mais aura au moins de mérite d'être moins remplis de serpents.

Puis sa femme. Elle était britannique. Il l'avait rencontré au cours de sa quète de la Lance de Longinus, celle où il avait laissé sa main gauche dans la gueule d'un crocodile. Ah, les crocodiles, encore une espèce à ajouter à la longue liste de ceux qu'il ne pouvait pas voir en peinture...

Et enfin son ami Werner Van Croy. Eminent scientifique hollandais, il avait fuit son pays sous l'occupation allemande, et s'était installé en Angleterre. Et c'est au service de sa gracieuse majesté qu'il avait pris du prestige (même si le vieil Henry était un peu derrière ses derniers succès) et était devenu conservateur à la British Library. Alors c'est tout naturellement qu'Henry lui avait confié la précieuse collection hérité de son paternel.

Ainsi donc, ce foutu récipient revenait le hanter et lui pourrir la vie 45 ans après ! N'avait il pas fait déjà assez de victime ? Elsa, Donovan, sans compter tout ceux qui avant lui l'avait cherché, défendu ou simplement détenu.

Il ne suffisait pas qu'il ne franchisse pas la dalle scellée ! Dieu seul sait comment Merlin avait su tout ça. Il ne suffisait pas que ce magicien de légende existe, il fallait qu'il parle de lui dans un écrit vieux de plusieurs siècles ! Ainsi donc il était écrit qu'il retrouverait ce bout de bois.

"_Quand la folie d'un homme prendra le pas sur la sagesse de milliers d'autres, quand l'ombre d'une bête à deux têtes fera sombrer les hommes dans un avant goût d'apocalypse, un homme sauvera le vase sacré. Mais dans sa quète, la sainte relique sera à nouveau perdue. L'équilibre des mondes ne saurait perdurer sans un retour de l'Objet qui receuilli le sang du fils de l'homme sur la terre où tout à commencé._"

S'il y avait bien deux choses que le vieil homme ne supportait toujours pas malgré les années à exercer son métier, c'était qu'on parle dans son dos (surtout plusieurs siècles avant sa naissances), et l'obscurantisme des prophéties. Parfois il en venait à envier les espions et leurs ordres de mission des plus limpides !

De toute façon, son corps était rompu par les ans, et ne supporterait sûrement pas une nouvelle quète. C'était perdu d'avance. Ainsi donc le monde serait foutu !

"Bah, de toute façon, j'ai fait mon temps..."

"Mais que racontes-tu mon ami" fit une voix derrière lui. Pas besoin de se retourner, c'était Werner...

"Voilà qu'un foutu enchanteur du moyen âge veut m'envoyer refaire de zouave au milieu de vielles pierres... Sinon je condamne le monde, rien que ça !"

Se retournant pour regarder en face son collègue qui commençait lui aussi à avancer en âge, le vieil Henry ajouta :

"Je ne me sens ni de reprendre mon bardat et de repartir comme en 40, ni de t'y envoyer Werner. Ce n'est ni de ton age, ni du mien. Y'a qu'à dire que j'ai pas découvert cette prophétie et qu'elle peut attendre !"

Alors Lord Van Croy se fendit d'un large sourire, et annonça gaiement :

"J'ai peut être quelqu'un pour toi..."


	2. Un choix facile à faire

Elle se trouvait dans la grande bibliothèque aménagée en salle d'entrainement quand Jeeves vint la chercher. Pendue par les bras à une barre fixe, elle en était à sa vingtième traction. Elle était tout juste chaude !

"Mademoiselle, Lord Van Croy vous attends dans le petit salon."

_Que me veux Werner ?_

"Merci Jeeves, le temps de me rafraîchir un peu et j'arrive."

"Il est accompagné ..."

_Encore plus étrange... Plus de nouvelles depuis 2 mois, et là, il se rappelle de moi et m'amène un ami. Il va vraiment falloir que je lui explique ma façon de voir les choses !_

"Merci Jeeves" glisse t'elle dans un sourire.

"Mademoiselle..."

"Oui ?"

_Qu'est-ce qu'il m'agace à ne pas donner toutes les infos d'un coup !!! C'est sûrement l'âge._

Jeeves était au service de la famille Croft depuis toujours. Il n'aura pas su dire lui même combien d'années il avait passé auprès de Henshingly. Il avait vu Lara grandir. Il l'avait toujours aimé. Elle était si pleine de vie, si forte malgré la mort de ses parents, mais elle était trop fougueuse. Alors Jeeves aimait à s'amuser à lui apprendre la patience... Il savait que ça l'énervait, mais qu'elle ne lui dirait rien. Elle le respectait trop pour ça...

"La personne qui accompagne Lord Van Croy, je crois bien que c'est le vieux Mr. Henry..."

Il était sûr de son effet ! Et il eut le résultat escompté...

Lara ouvrit de grand yeux. Il y avait une légende vivante dans son salon !!! Si elle s'y attendait ! Finalement Werner allait peut être être pardonné pour sa trop longue absence... Ça ne se faisait pas de laisser son élève si longtemps sans nouvelles, mais la jeune femme de 21 ans pouvait largement attendre plus longtemps si, au bout du compte, elle allait rencontrer l'homme qui avait foutu en l'air une partie de son boulot en retrouvant déjà presque tout les trésors les plus interressants de la planète.

Elle se laissa tomber au sol, enchaina sur une roulade puis un saut perilleux parfait qui la plaça juste devant Jeeves le temps de déposer un baiser sur sa joue, et fila en vitesse vers sa salle de bain...

* * *

Dans le petit salon du manoir de Wimbledon, Henry était adossé près d'une fenêtre, intrigué par l'étrange parcours du combattant qui tranchait foncièrement avec l'aspect général de la demeure. 

Quand Werner lui avait parlé de la jeune Lara, il s'attendait à trouver une de ces futures conservatrices qui profitaient de leur jeunesse pour gratter trois arpend de terre en s'imaginant être des aventurières. D'accord elle avait déjà accompagné Werner dès 16 ans dans ces quètes, mais il ne se souvenait pas que son ami lui ai déjà raconté des histoires à vous couper le souffle !

Cette Lara allait sûrement lui causer quelques surprises, mais encore fallait-il qu'elle passe toutes l'épreuve que le vieillard lui réservait...

Quand elle passa finalement la porte, Werner se surpris à les dévisager... Leurs visages exprimaient une certaine surprise et quelques doutes.

"Lara, je te présente le professeur Henry Jones. Henry, mademoiselle Lara Croft..."

"Professeur, je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Vous êtes une légende vivante pour moi..."

"Dites de suite que je suis un dinosaure !"

Lara rougit légèrement... Pour avoir déjà eu à faire à un T-Rex, elle savait exactement ce qu'était un dinosaure... Mais il valait sûrement mieux qu'elle le garde pour elle pour le moment. Elle s'attendait à voir un homme bien plus décrépi. Mais l'homme devant elle, malgré ses 90 ans, ne semblait en faire que 70 tout au plus ! A croire qu'il s'était abreuvé à une source de jouvence... Sinon, elle devrait absolument lui faire cracher le nom de son produit de beauté.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire..."

"J'avais compris, je vous taquine."

Henry regardait la jeune femme d'un air amusé. Ainsi donc il s'était trompé. Bien loin de la future conservatrice, avec ses lunettes et son chignon, bien loin aussi de la réveuse en jean troué et tee shirt large, il avait en face de lui un visage d'ange sur un corps qui ressemblait plus à une arme qu'à autre chose. Bref une athlète qui serait sûrement tout à fait apte à mener à bien la partie physique du voyage qu'il comptait entamer. Mais seulement voilà, y avait il une tête bien faite sur ce corps bien fait ?

"Mademoiselle Croft, Werner..."

"Appellez moi Lara"

"Lara donc, Werner m'a vanté vos mérites en matière d'archéologie... Il m'a dit également n'avoir jamais eu meilleure étudiante que vous, ni meilleure équipière. Je dois bien avouer que l'installation que j'ai pu apercevoir m'impressionne beaucoup."

"Et encore, vous ne l'avez pas vu en action sur le parcours Monsieur si je puis me permettre." l'interrompit Jeeves qui venait de rentrer pour apporter un thé de Ceylan. "A se demander qui est le domestique ici ! Elle est bien souvent en pleine action que je me lève à peine, et certains soirs elle m'empèche de dormir en plongeant au fond du bassin situé pile sous ma fenêtre."

Une fois de plus Lara rougit. Mais qu'est-ce qui prenait à ce vieux Jeeves pour se permettre d'interrompre Mr Henry ? Non cette fois c'était trop, il allait falloir qu'elle lui parle sérieusement.

Henry quand à lui souriait doucement. Cette jeune personne lui plaisait de plus en plus. Elle se donnait beaucoup de mal pour rester en pleine forme physique. Même lui à l'époque de sa tendre jeunesse n'en faisait pas autant. Et malgré tout il avait réussi à se sortir d'un certain nombre de situations perilleuses. Si elle passait correctement l'épreuve, c'était certain, il partirait avec elle... Puis il y avait un autre détail, qu'il n'osait s'avouer. Elle était particulièrement belle. Et il n'avait pas connu une aventures sans une jolie femme à ses côtés !

"Voilà qui est impressionnant Lara. Je vais jouer franc jeu avec vous. Un vieux souvenir vient me hanter depuis quelques temps, et il semblerait que je n'ai pas fini un travail débuté il y a une quarantaine d'année. Il me faut une personne capable à mes côtés. Physiquement, vous avez toutes les qualités nécessaires pour m'accompagner. Mais vous savez sûrement que l'archéologie c'est aussi de la recherche, une certaine culture... et de la logique pour se sortir de certains pièges, car nous ne sommes pas toujours les bienvenus partout où nous entrons."

"Vous oubliez également un peu de chance parfois."

Le vieil homme se fendit d'un sourire. Vraiment elle lui plaisait beaucoup !

Lara ne tenait plus en place ! Elle n'en croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Henry Jones lui proposait de l'accompagner dans une de ces aventures !!! Quelque soit ses conditions, elle ferait tout pour l'accompagner.

"Mais je dois vous dire que cette quète à déjà causé de nombreux morts. Et je n'en supporterais pas une de plus !"

Il la fixa dans les yeux histoire de voir sa réaction. Elle ne broncha pas. Au contraire même, cela semblait plutôt éveiller d'autant plus son interêt. Encore un bon point, elle avait des nerfs d'acier et le danger, loin de la paralyser semble la motiver.

"Me direz vous enfin de quoi il s'agit ?"

"En 1938, je me suis lancé dans une quète en recherchant mon père. J'étais accompagné de Marcus Brody et de Sallah, mes fidèles compagnons. Nous sommes arrivés dans un endroit appellé le canyon du croissant de lune. Au fond de celui ci nous attendait le Graal que nous devions protégé de la soif de pouvoir nazie."

"Le Graal ??? Vous voulez dire que vous avez également trouvé le Saint Graal ?"

"Oui, et nous l'avons perdu. C'est d'ailleurs ceci qui me cause quelques tourment ces derniers temps."

"Je rêve où vous me proposez de partir rechercher le Graal avec vous, et que vous savez exactement où il se trouve ?"

"C'est exactement ça ma petite demoiselle. Mais afin d'être sûr d'emmener la bonne personne, j'aimerais vous mettre dans les conditions réélles. Pour accèder à la Sainte Relique, j'avais trois épreuves à passer..."

"La voie du pénitent, le mot de Dieu et le saut depuis la tête de lion."

"Hum, je vois que vous êtes plutôt bien renseignée..."

"Je ne passe pas mes journées qu'à m'entretenir physiquement Mr Jones, il m'arrive parfois de 'perdre mon temps' dans la bibliothèque de Werner. En fait le Graal est LA quête suprême. Et j'envisageais m'y lancer prochainnement. J'ai trouvé la collection de votre père et son fameux carnet. D'ailleurs j'ai cru reconnaitre une signature bien anachronique..."

"Ne m'en parlez même pas ! Mais puisque vous connaissez donc les épreuves à passer, comment imaginez vous que je les ai traverser ?"

"Dites m'en un peu plus sur les conditions, et j'essaierais de 'rester en vie' ! "

"Pour le pénitent vous êtes à l'entrée d'un boyau étroit, pour le mot de dieu, devant vous une sorte de damier géant avec des lettres sur chacune des cases, et pour le saut, vous avez un gouffre infranchissable en sautant devant vous."

"Le pénitent... Hum... Pour le mot de Dieu, je suppose qu'il fallait écrire le nom de Dieu. Jehova je suppose vu l'époque où le piège fût construit. Le pénitent... Pour le saut, je suppose que la tête de lion voulait dire quelque chose. Le lion est le symbole de la force, sûrement autant physique que moral. Puis il s'agit du chemin de Dieu. Je suppose qu'une astuce permettait de traverser sans aucun danger."

"Vous me suprenez jusque là... Sauf que vous n'avez toujours pas passé la première épreuve !"

"Le pénitent est humble, il s'agenouille devant son Dieu. Vous en seriez vous sorti en rampant professeur Jones ?"

"Faîtes vos valises de suite, nous partons dès demain ! Et s'il vous plait, cessez de m'appeller Henry. Tous mes amis m'appellent Indy..."

* * *

A quelques pas de là :

L'homme à la veste de cuir composa en toute hâte le numéro qui se trouvait dans aucun annuaire de la terre.

"Ici Tornthon. On a un problème... le vieux Jones semble vouloir recruter cette désagréable Miss Croft..."


End file.
